


Pacify Her

by HedaAna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clexa babies, Confident!Clarke, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Graphic Designer Clarke, Idiots in Love, Jealous!Costia, Lexa is secretly a dork, Smut, Wedding Fluff, cheating(kind of as its emotional cheating), i dont know how to tag this, is emotional cheating a thing, protective!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: ***ON HIATUS ****she had tried to fight it, she had tried her best but she had failed. Bright blue eyes and silky golden locks had entranced her and when the blond cornered her in the executive bathroom Lexa had lost her breath and her tongue had failed her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez.  
> I was listening to the song and it just came to me.  
> i just had to write the story.  
> Hope you guys like it.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

It had been going on for the past few months she had tried to fight it, she had tried her best but she had failed. Bright blue eyes and silky golden locks had entranced her and when the blond cornered her in the executive bathroom Lexa had lost her breath and her tongue had failed her.

Clarke had fallen hard and fast for the brunette. Her green eyes of the colour of freshly cut grass. They held so much emotion. The CEO had a stoic face and stiff and proper posture. But her eyes betrayed her. They held so much emotion. Clarke had felt herself drowning in those deep emerald pools. They had spent multiple hours together after work, having dinner together and sharing small stories about each other in between work.

All those hours spent together with the blonde had ruined Lexa. It was so easy to be with Clarke. She was beautiful, calm and caring. Her bubbly persona made Lexa feet lighter and younger. Lexa felt her control slipping. The fact that she had a girlfriend waiting for her at home was getting harder to remember.

Feeling tired but elated after spending so many hours with Clarke she stepped into her condo. All the lights were off except for the kitchen light. She found a plate of roast and potatoes waiting for her in the oven. She sighed putting the food in the fridge. She had already had dinner with Clarke. She remembered how Clarke had snatched half of the egg roll from her mouth and munched on it happily as Lexa watched on with her mouth hung open. The memory brought a smile to her face. She was falling for the blonde. There was no question about it. Her only problem was her girlfriend.

Costia was a jealous and possessive person. She went through Lexa's phone and emails every day. Lexa was sick and tired of this behavior. Being made feel like a criminal that has no privacy. At home Costia was everywhere that Lexa went. Always two steps behind. Lexa had had enough. Costia came out of their room wearing a see through negligee that left little to the imagination.

Costia stepped up behind Lexa and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. Kissing and nibbling her right ear. Lexa was shocked that she felt nothing. No sharp stings of desire rushed to her core. She turned around and put her hands on Costia's shoulders gently pushing her back. 

"What's wrong?" Costia questioned her. Costia saw no spark of desire in her girlfriends eyes. The usual when green eyes would turn black, eyelids hooded with desire. This Lexa was diffident. Her eyes showed sadness and regret. Costia felt her heart sinking. Her worst fear coming to life in front of her. She had done it. She had belittled and downgraded her girlfriend to her last limit. She had succeeded in pushing her girlfriend into another woman's arms. She felt hot tears run down her face. "What's her name?"

Lexa looked at Costia in shock. Costia knew her too well and could easily see things that Lexa wanted to hide. It was a futile attempt. She could never hide anything from Costia. "Her name is Clarke and she is the head of the graphics department." Lexa said softly.

Costia was shaking with anger, regret and all consuming jealousy. The threes emotions were in a constant flux trying to gain her attention. Unlucky for her jealousy won the battle. She looked at Lexa with eyes burning with tears and jealousy. She grabs Lexa's face and smashes their lips together. She kisses Lexa with desperation. 

Lexa stood in shock. Rooted to the spot her mind whirring with multiple thoughts. She had told Costia about Clarke. They weren't even together yet. But she knew Clarke was interested in her. Clarke flirted with her every chance she got leaving Lexa a flustered mess. Clarke seemed to enjoy seeing her in that state. Costia started sucking on her neck trying to leave a hickey. Marking her as Costia's. That was what broke her last nerve. Grabbing both of Costia's arms she gently pushed her back. "Costia stop please."

Costia just looked at Lexa with a heavy heart. "So this is it huh?" She said. "Yeah I guess it is" Lexa replied with a tinge of sadness in her tone. Costia nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "I did this. I disrespected you. Undervalued you and treated you like a prisoner in your own home. We haven't had sex in 6 months. The affection was long gone before that."

Lexa just nodded, tears burning in her eyes. She refused to let them spill, immediately she shifted to her commander mode which surfaced during times of stress and emotional turmoil. "Yes it was very difficult to bear that every day. But I did it because I loved you and we have known each other since high school. But I can't do it anymore Cos. It's so demeaning."

Costia nodded her head in reply "Yeah I guess it was and you bore it for two years. That's more than what I deserve."

"No Cos. Don't think that. Yes you are a flawed person but you deserve someone who can make you feel secure in your relationship. I guess I failed at that." Lexa admitted.

"Did you have sex with her?" Costia looked prepared for another punch. Face tight and jaw gritted.

"No I didn't. She doesn't even know I like her." Lexa assured her "I would never cheat on you Cos. And I'm sorry I couldn't control my heart. Clarke is just irresistible."

"Okay okay I..I'll leave in the morning." Costia said.

Lexa looked at her in shock "Just like that?" She questioned.

"Hmm yes just like that. I know when I've lost. You know you can't hide anything from me. I can see it clearly in your eyes that you're in love with Clarke." Costia answered.

"I..I'll sleep in the guest bed. Goodnight and goodbye Cos." Lexa said stepping forward and wrapping Costia in a hug. There was no spark there anymore and they both felt it.

"Goodnight and goodbye Lex. I hope you'll be happy. That's al I want for you and I was unable to give it to you." Saying that Costia turned around and rushed to their room Clarke closing the door with a loud slam. 

Later that night lying in the guest bed her thoughts were full of shades of yellow and blue. It was time, she was finally going to ask Clarke on a date. With a strong resolve in her heart she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa plan a date

The weekend had been spent in awkward silences and avoiding glances. Lexa had helped Costia find a new place and buy new furniture for her apartment. Costia had resisted but Lexa had insisted on it. It was a small way to assuage the guilt bubbling constantly underneath her calm and stoic facade.

 

On a grey Monday morning she sat in her office with her head in her hands. Her mind a whirlpool of various thoughts. She had done it. She had finally broken up with Costia. Things with Costia had been rocky for the past 6 months way before Clarke showed up in her life. Her instant attraction to her and later the connection she had developed with the blonde had been a strong motivating factor for her to take a stand and step up for herself.

 

She knew relief would follow the nagging guilt soon enough. She just had to give it some time. "What's got you so gloomy?"

Lexa looked up in surprise. She had been so lost in the recesses of her mind that she hadn't even heard Anya come in. She looked up at her best friend, a miserable expression on her face. "I did it Anya. I broke up with Costia. I broke her heart."

Lexa murmured.

 

"Oh thank God! Finally you grew some balls. If you hadn't done anything soon enough I was planning an intervention. She was abusing you Lex. That relationship was toxic. It wasn't healthy for your psyche." Anya exclaimed.

 

Lexa looked at her best friend in shock "oh wow okay. Yeah you're right Ahn but I feel so guilty. I hurt her feelings. I did love her Ahn. I never wanted to hurt her."

 

"Guilty? You feel guilty? Come on Lex! What do you have to feel guilty about. For standing up for yourself? For removing a toxic person from your life that was endangering your sanity?" Anya asked incredulously.

 

"But that's not the only reason Ahn. There was a strong motivating factor involved." Lexa muttered in a low voice avoided Anya's eyes.

 

"Hmm I see. And would that motivating factor happen to be a certain blue eyed, blond haired woman with curves for days?"

Anya asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression on her face.

 

Lexa just gawked at Anya. A pink blush coating her cheeks giving her away. "How did you know?"

 

"Hmm let me see. Well besides the glaringly obvious heart eyes that you throw at each other, she's totally your type. Plus she's a good person. Raven has vouched for her." Anya said nonchalant.

 

Lexa tried to absorb Anya's reaction "How does your girlfriend know Clarke?"

 

"Clarke and Raven have been best friends since the third grade. And you need to relax and get over this unnecessary guilt that you're drowning in. You made the right choice Lex. And trust me blondie is totally interested as well." Anya assured her.

 

"How do you know that? Oh right Raven."

 

Anya's advice had helped her immensely. She always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Yeah you're right. Thanks Ahn. You always know what to say." She said nodding her head.

 

"Good now snap out of it. We have a meeting to get to."

 

"Yes let's go." Lexa got up instantly shifting into work mode.

 

Clarke was elated as she walked back into her office after the meeting. Her and Lexa's hard work had paid off. The clients had loved their pitch and they were able to score the huge account. Her desk phone rang "Clarke Griffin speaking."

 

"Clarke it's Lexa. Can I see you in my office please."

 

"I'll be right there." Clarke grinned and rushed to Lexa's office.

 

Once Clarke had taken a seat on the couch in Lexa's office (the same couch they had spent so many nights working and getting to know each other better) Lexa took her usual spot next to Clark. "I wanted to congratulate you on an excellent job done. Being able to score this account is a huge accomplishment for us and I have you to thank for that."

 

Lexa was smiling at her with so much warmth that Clarke lost her breath for a few moments "It wasn't all me you know. I had some help from the most amazing boss ever." Clarke said bumping Lexa's shoulder with hers. There was something different in Lexa's eyes today. She seemed lightly and happier as if a great weight had lifted of her shoulders. Clarke chalked it up to finally having scored the account they had been working so hard for.

 

"Hmm true. How do you feel about having celebratory drinks with me today after work. My treat of course." Lexa smirked.

 

God Lexa had that smirk on her face. The smirk that did things to her. How could she say no to that face. But Clarke was aware that something had been building up between her and Lexa during all that time spent together. She knew that Lexa had a long time girlfriend. Spending more time together outside the office was probably not a good idea. She felt a strong connection to the brunette. Initial attraction had turned into mutual respect and something akin to feelings. She wanted Lexa bad but not while she was still committed.

 

Clarke looked skeptical "Lexa I'm not sure it's a good idea for us to have drinks together alone. With inhibitions lowered."

 

Lexa realised that Clarke just confirmed that the attraction was mutual and she didn't want to be the other woman. She slid closer to Clarke until their thighs were touching. She placed her hand on Clarke's thigh and squeezed gently. She heard Clarke gasp and leaned into her and whispered in her ear "I think it's an excellent idea. I mean we're both single and we're both obviously attracted to each other."

 

Clarke pulled back and looked Lexa in the eye. The brunette's pupils were dilated with want. "Lexa what about your girlfriend?"

 

"It's over Clarke. I broke up with her." Seeing the expression on Clarke's face she quickly added "No it wasn't because of you. Well you were a strong motivating factor but things between us have been fright between us since the last 6 months. She was jealous and possessive to a highly unhealthy degree and I fell out of love with her long before that. So Clarke will you please come out with drinks with me."

 

Clarke had a huge grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes "Hmm okay but only on one condition."

 

"Hmm and what is it that you desire of me Clarke?" Lexa grinned back. This was happening. Clarke was agreeing to go out with her. As cliche as it sounded Lexa just knew this was going to be the start of something amazing.

 

Clarke smirked at her and she felt a flutter in her chest "I will go out with you for drinks if you let me take you out on a date Friday night."

 

Lexa laughed "Oh so I already get a second date."

 

Clarke leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips over Lexa's cheek. "Yes you do. You're special." Lexa shivered at hearing Clarke's word. A blush rising over her cheeks. She felt her ears burn n knew the must be red.

 

Clarke pulled back and lightly caressed her ears with those deliciously long fingers. "Aww your ears turn red when you blush. You have such cute tiny ears."

 

Lexa blushed even harder at this. She playfully swatted Clarke's hand away. "My ears are not tiny"

 

"But they really are. Okay I've got some work to wrap up. I'll meet you at Grounders at 5."

 

Lexa smiled as Clarke got up and walked away. She stopped at the door and looked back. "I can't wait"

And threw Lexa a wink. Lexa felt her stomach clench in anticipation. Yup she was really looking forward to this date.


End file.
